pantherfandomcom-20200214-history
What People Are Known For
2014-2015 Karen Ge: violin-obsessed, math-obsessed, music-obsessed, orchestra-obsessed, singing Christmas carols when its not Christmas (cough, Jingle Bells) Ammaar Saeed: having same birthday as Sarah and Cindy, being Pakistani NOT INDIAN Sarah Zhou: writing, being violent, screaming loudly and a lot, killing Benjai with snowballs being killed by other people with snowballs, having same birthday as Cindy and Ammaar, being notorious about bombarding people with strange holiday/birthday cards Luke Klein-Collins: being tall, being a triplet, sports Cindy Xue: having same birthday as Sarah and Ammaar, dirty mind, lesbian Grace Liu: hating A and A and R and R and L and L and M and M and N and N and S and J which is really just too sad, if you know what I'm talking about Nick Ong: have a really high and really low voice (("Nick, do your girly voice again!" "No! Disgusting!" "OMG that was so cute! Do it again!?")), randomly blurting out in class to the extreme annoyance of Potilechio, , lying to us about needing math/science books, wearing that one red jacket/fleece thing all the time gray jacket with the really fluffy hood all the time, being a fluffy, being a Pink Birdie (with a fluffy tutu!), lying about who's on his computer, Hi-Chews Jason Liu: Wannabe pencil person Nick Liu: colored pencils, bagels, failed cursive, decent print, handwriting in general, hating donuts, having same birthday as Adam, programmer hacker Alex Trickey: being a puppy, having really soft hair, liking cats, never understanding what's going on (in a good way... possibly only seemingly innocent person left in Kennedy) Luke Morton: hating infinitives, randomly blurting out in class and being shushed, (used to be on heavyweight football,) luke morton math, perversion, raping little kids Chef Manardi: Being Luke Morton, creepy voice, killing childrens dreams and aspirations. Rachel Shen: artistic, KPOP/other-Asian-stuff-obsessed, obsessing over manga and making up random tragic love stories in the middle of Social Studies, SINGING kpop and other Asian stuff, wore a coat all day every day until 7th grade; now wears a blue hoodie all day every day, having cool jewelry Shriya Deshmukh: Speech and Drama person Leanne Wang: Demented evil laugh, artistic, making up crack fiction, singing Vocaloid, petting her white cat suspiciously, being the villain of Mrs. Barr's 2014 7th Grade Round 2 WordMaster Test Saagar Moradia: I see what you did there *arm flap* Ganesan Narayanan: spicy Max Zhang: writing, being nice, losing the ability to sing Price Tag, helping people in distress because they have forgotten the tune to It's Time by Imagine Dragons or in any kind of distress at all, apparantly being Mrs. McManis' favorite. Matt Naughton: simultaneously making Mr. McManis mad and happy, drummer Senthooran Kalidoss: fire-obsessed printer, hosting a minecraft party in sup. study right in front of the sub, lives by the principle of switching his IP at all times, self-made jailbreaker, acetone, mean wannabe jock. Naraen Palanikumar: crapples, plap-obssessed, curry, dry-erase board drawings, Jack Boettcher: Being short and fast, moustache shirt, argument/debate illogicity, bus 62/99..., puffy grey coat, gold[ ]fish bowl, ID card finding debate, the jellyfish theory, spanish grade ^-^ Gavin Tang: being crazy, long hair (until it got cut), being our pig, having savage animal-type qualities Adam Spitzner: bagels, potatoes, avocados, bananas, tacos, having same birthday as Nick Liu Patrick Koh: having same birthday as Isha, liking turtles and waffles and cheese shredders and a quite peculiar organism called a flommy Alex Ristich: Doing homework, wears a red coat all the time, is a communist William Kelsey: having a British-accent-ish, Sir Walrus Cunningham of Buckinghamshire III, potatoes Danny Clepper: Wizard101, Jhagninvor, rawr, red Timberland hat, black Timberland hat, random blue coat, noobs with V/Rubik's cubes, parallel circuitism (and how amazing it is..), "Yeah?...Well...my dad's a pilot!" Ryan Robbins: being a teddy bear, lead trumpeter person, dat semi-circle doh.... Benji Kan: being... Benji... yeah...and really fluffy hair, making or giving out lots of study guides and holding study sessions (aka yelling at people for spamming, then spamming everyone with study guides... not that that's a bad thing...) an obsession with pandas Allen Chen: being air conditioning, math genius, awen Jim Royal: being Future President of America Who Will Be So Awesome That They'll Rewrite the Constitution So He Can Be President at Age Eighteen. Or Thirteen. Or Now. ((P.S. To which ever child who wrote this, Maxina is not happy at you because Jim says he's not currently interested in being President. BE COMPASSIONATE! Prateek Dullur: flautist turned drummer, trolling, derping. Richard Li: Wizard101, video games, more video games, math, even more video games, sleeping, laughing uncontrollably, Rubik's cubes, forgetting, trying to be cute like Danny, more math, beats the crap out of his locker Tanya Iyer: being nice supposedly nice but actually mean, KENNEDY SCHOOL CHAMPION OF THE ANNUAL GEOGRAPHY BEE (sponsored by National Geographic) Isha Srinivasan: dissing the Lukes, having same birthday as Patrick, singing pop music all of the time, not responding to luke mortons texts Richard Zhang: loving pencils, hating shiny/SHINee Ryan Guan: loving Rubix Cubes, being... um... Ryan... his Rubix Cube fuzzball...>.> Everybody: Hasing wellest grammars on every of ours sentence. (aka Me hasing gooder grammars then yous.) '2012-2013' Gianni Hsieh: Being a pro at WarLight, hacking the school network with Liam Roh, and being a pro with calculators